


Hello Darlin

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, cowboy steve, cowgirl reader, love making, ships in the night, two lonely people finding love in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You are lonely, the newcomer in town is lonely too, you spend one amazing night with each other, in the morning he's gone, years later he finds you again and learns a surprise.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Hello Darlin

**Author's Note:**

> The music muse for this fic is this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaWH5TWzDCk&list=PLA4FXaV3FeDm_SfGWOh-1sdFUWxnymCPK&index=9&t=0s

You liked this bar. You knew everyone here, it was smokey, the drinks were cheap, it could be a bit rowdy at times, but you liked that. 

So when a newcomer comes in, everyone notices. The new guy who moved into town a few weeks ago, he seemed to be a loner, keeping mostly to himself, his shoulders took up the whole doorway as he walked in, most people looked at him before going back to their own drinks, this place was nice like that, letting people be.

He sits at the bar, the stool under him creaking a bit under his weight, his hat hiding his upper face at first. You thought it the first time you saw him weeks back at the feed store, he had a pretty face, handsome, you were a sucker for a good jawline and pretty eyes.

He had both and….so much more. When he takes his hat off and places it on the bar, there’s those eyes that remind you of the ocean, or the forget me nots in your front yard. He orders a beer, a man of simple taste it seems.

You look down at the whiskey in your glass, you take another drink from it as you go back to your thoughts, his voice breaks you out of it, his smile is small but kind, “I never did thank you for the other day.”

You wave him off, “Think nothing of it, you’re new to town, newcomers always get a discount the first time they come into my store.”

“Well, thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

The smile stays on his face as he looks down at the beer placed in front of him before drinking some from it. You both sit in silence for a bit, both lost in your own thoughts as you drink. The night keeps moving along.

At some point the place had started to empty out a bit, it was you, Steve and a couple at a table in the back, it was late, an hour from closing, made sense.

When you look up, you notice the time and stretch out your back, you always lose time when deep in thoughts. None of them are super pleasant. Truthfully, you were...feeling the sting of the holiday season. While everyone was gearing up for Christmas in a week, you just couldn’t be bothered.

Your husband of thirteen years had left you for another, younger woman, the sting of it, losing him, it left a deep festering hole in your chest, the pain….unbearable somedays. It’s why you drank every night here, alone.

When you glance at the newcomer, Steve, you remember his name now, is watching you and you blink, you tilt your head slightly, his gaze was….you knew that look very well by now. It was the same you saw in the mirror every single damn day.

It was deep seated sorrow, it was deep loneliness, it was hating to be alone, even though you felt alone in a sea of people.

You take a chance, you stand, throwing money down on the bar, you place your hat on your head and then you make your way to him, you touch his cheek gently and the way his eyes flutter at the touch...tells you everything you need to know.

Feeling bold, you pull out a pen from your back pocket and write your address on the napkin by him, “I'm a night owl, I don’t sleep well, so I could use some company, come over if you want, i’ll take care of you Steve.” You whisper in his ear before you leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Honestly a hour later you wonder if you made a fool of yourself doing what you did but, fuck it, you needed something, and you could tell he did too, it was only a night, ships passing in the night and all that, you hoped he came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He came two hours later, he shows up on your porch, hat in his hands as you open the door after his knock, you’re only clad in your long flannel nightgown, bare feet, hair behind your back, but when he looks up at you, it’s like all he sees is you, only you, his stare intense.

You move back as he moves forward into your ranch house. He closes the door behind him as you both never break eye contact, he tosses his hat somewhere before his hands settle on your shoulders and then he’s leaning down to kiss you, and you both shiver from the contact.

It’s a blur to your bedroom, the kisses never stop, his hands never stop touching you, he gets you naked easily, but you take your time peeling off his jeans, his button up shirt, his socks, his boots, placed by yours at the end of the bed on the floor.

When he’s naked above you, your bare skin touching all of his bare skin, the kisses start again, he only hesitates as his cock rest just outside your core, his eyes bore into yours in need and want, and yet he still says, “Do I need to grab a condom?”

You smile softly, framing his bearded face in your hands, you smile sadly, “I can’t get pregnant, I'm infertile, no babies for me, you don’t have to worry.”

His brow furrows in concern, and it’s so sweet of him, but you need him, you lean up and kiss him deeply, your hands go to his ass cheeks and grip tightly wanting him inside you so much, he takes the hint and slowly slides into you.

You gasp softly, oh he was a big boy alright, but it’s perfect, he watches your face, and you just smile more, “You feel amazing.” You whisper.

His answering smile matches yours, “So do you.” He whispers back.

After that, words don’t matter, only him inside you, only him making you feel alive for the first time in a year. All that matters is Steve, you have him for the night and you make sure to make the most of it.

You fuck for hours, sometimes sweet, sometimes more rough, his hand gently on your throat, sometimes with you on top, or him spooning behind you.

It’s perfect.

In the morning, he’s gone and you knew it would happen, still, your heart hurts and you cry for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You learn soon enough the truth, you learn it all.

An undercover mission, in your own small town, the man leading it was Steve Rogers, your cowboy was captain damn america.

The news tells it all, you think you should be mad, but then you didn’t ask him for details of his life and he didn’t ask you either, so he never lied to you. All you are is...sad.

This new news meant you really would never see him again, he was a super hero and you…..well you were nobody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years pass, two to be exact. Truthfully not a day goes by you don’t think of your cowboy, it may have only been a night but….the gift he left you has been….everything to you.

You pick up little Grant in your arms and coo softly at him. You sigh softly, he was a carbon copy of his father, you loved him for it. A piece of him with you always. You remember the shock at the doctors office, they had sworn you couldn’t ever have kids and yet, there you had been, three months along.

You didn’t fully say who the father was, you thought it better that way and Steve….you never told him. You didn’t know how to find him and when you finally did….you just couldn’t do it.

It had been a one night stand, nothing more.

You learned to live with that fact while you raised your child, he was your life and joy, if nothing else, Steve gave you this gift you would treasure always. So imagine your surprise one day when just after little Grant’s second birthday, there he is, standing in your yard, old cowboy hat in his hands, boots, jeans, the button up shirt, all of it.

You knew that wasn’t him, not really, his look and yet he looked right at home in it, you shallow thickly as you move closer to him, little Grant on your hip as you walk down the steps of your porch, it was too late, Steve had seen you and him.

He walks closer, he goes to say something but stops and looks at little Grant for a long time before his eyes water, “He’s mine isn’t he?”

You don’t like lying, never have, never will, “He is, the doctors don’t even know how, but yes, his name is Grant.”

His gasp is soft but it’s there, he doesn’t look mad at all, just surprised, you’re glad for it. You’ve pictured this in your mind a million times, but you never knew how it would go, you always worried he would be mad you never told him, but….he didn’t make it easy to find him nor did he ever seem like he would want a kid.

His eyes flick down to your hands before looking you in the eyes, that intense stare again, “No husband?”

You smile slightly, “No husband, i’m afraid my heart was already taken by a cowboy a few years back who ended up not being who he claimed to be.”

You smile more taking the sting out of the words, he sniffles and smiles more, “That’s good, I'm afraid there was this beautiful woman who took hold of my heart and I knew I had to come see her again.”

You shallow thickly, trying your best not to cry, something he’s already failing at, he moves closer still, little Grant watching you both with big wide blue eyes, when Steve’s big hand pets gently over Grant's little head, those tears fall from your eyes.

As you look back up at Steve, he looks at you again, “If you’ll have me, I would love to stay, I retired, I just want a simple life now and I never stopped thinking of you, even when I tried to, I couldn’t, I love you.”

You gasp, he didn’t hesitant, he says it so clearly and with determination, you never thought he would, you had hoped once he could, but this….with a wobbly bottom lip you nod, “I never stopped thinking of you either, I love you so much.”

His chin trembles as he moves closer yet and dips down to give you a searing kiss, you kiss back with little Grant cooing softly, you break apart just enough to ask, “You're not mad, that I didn’t tell you?”

Steve shakes his head, “You had no reason to even think I wanted a baby, I could never be mad at you for this, he’s beautiful.”

You sob as you kiss him again, his kiss this time is deep and all consuming.

It feels like home.


End file.
